Not to wash yourself, obviously
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'If you want to go and take a shower, Light, I would not object.' Ryuzaki said, his eyes glued to the screen. 'Take a shower' Light questioned. 'What for...' 'Well not to wash yourself, obviously.' He rolled his eyes. 'To sort yourself out.' 'What do you mean...' Light's cheeks flushed pink. - Light and Ryuzaki take a shower, they didn't count on it going the way it did -


Light shifted in his chair, glancing at Ryuzaki before returning his gaze to the surveillance camera's being shown on the screen.

'If you want to go and take a shower, Light, I would not object.' Ryuzaki said, his eyes glued to the screen.

'Take a shower?' Light questioned. 'What for?'

'Well not to wash yourself, obviously.' He rolled his eyes. 'To sort yourself out.'

'What do you mean?' Light's cheeks flushed pink.

'Do I have to spell it out for you, Light?' Ryuzaki asked, half amused, half annoyed. 'Go and sort yourself out in the shower to clear your mind of such thoughts.'

Light's cheeks burned. 'Are you implying-'

'You know very well what I am implying, Light. You think I don't notice your changes in behaviour when we are working in close proximity?'

'You think this is you?'

'Well, I highly doubt that inappropriate thoughts of Misa are clouding your mind.'

Light cleared his throat. 'I can't very well take a shower with this thing attaching me to you.' He asked, rattling the chain of the handcuffs.

'Why not?' He asked, spinning around in his chair to face Light.

Light furrowed his eyebrows.

'I could always turn around.' He replied before swivelling back around to the screen and muttering something under his breath.

'You want me to take a shower, and get myself off while you are in the room?'

'I won't look.' He said calmly.

'That is most certainly not the point.'

'Light, if you don't want to have a shower, and would rather sit here in those uncomfortable clothes, that are no doubt too tight for you at the moment, then that's fine by me. I am simply stating the fact that should you _wish_ to relieve yourself, then you may do so.'

'Well that's very kind of you, thanks but no thanks.' Light said rather harshly, shifting in his chair again.

They sat in silence, observing the footage, Light trying to subtly move to a more comfortable position every few seconds.

'You know, Light. That is awfully annoying and incredibly distracting.'

'My apologies.' Light hissed, growing more embarrassed.

They returned to their work, Light biting down on his lip and running his hands through his hair.

Ryuzaki stood up, and walked towards the stairs, dragging Light with him. 'That's enough, Light.'

He took them into the bedroom that they were currently sharing together and into the bathroom.

'I will sit on this chair, and face the wall, but I cannot concentrate with you next to me making such a racket.'

Light grumbled, and took his jeans off, followed by his pants, holding in a moan at finally being out of those tight clothes and the cold air on his cock.

He lifted his shirt off, but couldn't quite get it off fully due to the chain, so let it hang on the chain, brushing against the floor.

He turned the water in the shower on, and ran a hand along his cock. He breathed in sharply, and stepped under the flow of hot water.

He stood there for a few moments, hand gripping his cock, unmoving. He shook the water out of his eyes and slowly dragged the skin of his cock under his fingers.

'You don't have to be embarrassed.' Ryuzaki said quietly as Light bit back yet another moan. 'It's good for boys our age to masturbate, healthy, even.'

'I know, but I can't help it.' He said equally quietly.

'Would it help if I did it too?'

Light swallowed thickly, contemplating his response. 'And the point to that would be?'

'Well we might as well make it one awkward occasion rather than two, the next being when I'm feeling this way. It may help you feel less embarrassed.'

'Alright then.' He whispered back, hardly daring to, not sure whether or not to believe that Ryuzaki even got 'urges' so to speak.

He gasped as quickened his pace as Ryuzaki let out a breathy moan.

He moaned out as he caught a glimpse of Ryuzaki's member, not stopping to wonder why he was watching the other boy as he got himself off.

'Ryuzaki...' He murmured.

Ryuzaki hummed softly in response, despite knowing that it was not aimed directly at him.

'Ryuzaki,' Light said, before grabbing a hold of the chain that connected them and pulled Ryuzaki off of his chair and too the shower.

'Light...?' He questioned, dropping his cock from his grip.

Light bit on his lip, knowing that this was a mistake, but the lust that he had for Ryuzaki was too powerful.

He opened the glass door and pulled Ryuzaki inside the shower with him. He helped him out of his trousers, but realised that they were in the same position with shirts. The dripping fabric clung to Ryuzaki's skin, and in a last attempt to drag the shirt off of him, he caught it on a sharp link of the chain and it ripped.

Light smirked, and ripped it up the middle, and peeled it off of the other boy.

Ryuzaki had not said anything yet, but let his eyes fall closed as Light took Ryuzaki's cock into his hand and slowly started to pump it.

He groaned softly, and Light pressed his lips to Ryuzaki's neck.

Opening his mouth to moan as Light bit into his pale flesh, water trickled in, and he spluttered.

'Light...' He breathed as he suckled at the skin whilst pumping his cock faster.

He smiled into Ryuzaki's skin as he bit down, not quite hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make Ryuzaki cry out as Light squeezed his cock slightly.

Light moaned into Ryuzaki as he moved his lips to the other boys as he felt Ryuzaki's hands on his cock.

He had barely noticed how unbelievably hard he had become, and how it had been throbbing, begging to be touched, when he had been making Ryuzaki make those kind of noises.

He opened his eyes a little, and saw the pink that flushed Ryuzaki's usually deathly pale skin.

'Jesus, Light.' He groaned, resting their foreheads together.

'You have no idea how badly I've wanted you...' He said, regretting it instantly.

'You and me both.' He replied, wrapping one hand lowly around Light's waist and pulling him close so that their bodies were pressed up against each other.

'Who knew... The great 'L' is a human being.' Light teased, pinching one of Ryuzaki's nipples, and he mewled in surprise.

'Who knew indeed.' He agreed, running his thumb over Light's slit, making him gasp and roll his head onto Ryuzaki's chest.

'I – I'm close.' Ryuzaki said softly, and Light increased his pace, gripping him tighter as he went.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki threw his head back, and it hit the wall of the shower with a loud thud, he moaned a curse so loudly, that Light was sure that someone would hear them. Though whether it was from the hit on the head, or the orgasm ripping through him, he did not know.

Light slowed his pace as ribbons of come spurted out of him, washing down the plughole as soon as it hit the floor.

Ryuzaki sighed in contentment but quickened his pumping on Light, kissing him fiercely, and pushing him up against the cold glass of the shower door.

'Ryuzaki...' He moaned, as Ryuzaki flicked his tongue over one of Light's hard nipples.

One of Light's hands wound its way into Ryuzaki's wet mass of hair and the other brought their bodies closer together.

'P-please...' He groaned, and Ryuzaki slowed his pace a little, giving two big long strokes up and down his shaft, he squeezed it a little and Light let out a high-pitched moan. Ryuzaki moved his hand faster and faster, his other hand coming to rub his balls between his fingers.

He peppered kisses over Light's chest, and the added stimulation on his balls sent him over the edge. He cried out, and tightened his grip in Ryuzaki's hair as he came, his come splashing onto the other boy before mixing with the water, and disappearing down the plug hole all together.

'Shit...' Light said softly, holding onto Ryuzaki as his orgasm came to a close.

'Better?' Ryuzaki smiled at him, before taking the soap into his hands and rubbing the suds over Light's chest.

'Much.' He blushed, and squeezed shampoo into his own hands and lathering it into Ryuzaki's hair.

'There... There aren't any surveillance cameras in here, are there?' Light asked, the thought suddenly coming into his mind.

'Not that are shown on the big screens...'

'But there are?'

'I'll delete the tape.' Ryuzaki assured, pressing their lips together softly.

They rubbed soap over each other's bodies, and rubbed shampoo into each other's hair before washing it all off with the hot water and stepping out of the shower into the cold bathroom.

'Maybe we should take shower's more often.' Light laughed, and Ryuzaki glanced back at him, before picking up a towel and pushing Light up against the cold bathroom wall.

'Oh? Did you enjoy our shower?' Ryuzaki smirked.

'Did you?' He challenged, and Ryuzaki crashed their lips together, wrapping his arm around Light's waist.

He pulled away suddenly, and handed the towel to Light.

'We should get back to work.' He said, kissing him softly once more.

'I don't know how I'm going to be able to work now...' Light muttered, drying himself off.

'And I don't know how I'm going to get another shirt on...' Ryuzaki contemplated as he pulled on some pants and trousers and tossing some to Light.

'Maybe you should just go down like that.' He teased, running his hands over Ryuzaki's chest.

'Maybe I'll have to...' He concluded, and began to walk downstairs.

Light laughed and shook his head, before he was pulled after him.

'Where have you boys been? And Ryuzaki... Where is your shirt?' The chief questioned as the two boys arrived back downstairs.

'We took a shower.' Light said quickly, gesturing to his still wet shirt (that had been sitting on the shower floor) that now clung to his skin.

'I see.' His father replied, his face unreadable.

He decided to ignore the pink that dusted his son's cheeks, and ignore the glances that they kept giving each other.

* * *

 **A/N: First Death Note fanfiction... Feedback would be nice eep .**

 **I love Ryuzaki and Light so much, and when Light lost his memories I shipped it so hard... And then he had to go and do what he did... But we pretend that that never happened and pretend that they are in love like the silly little idiots (smart idiots haha) that they are.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated, I would really like some feedback .**


End file.
